


There's a fragile tension that's keeping us going

by Velvet_Velour



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, MGS kink meme, Massage, Not Beta Read, Pining, VKaz, spoilers for MGSV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Velour/pseuds/Velvet_Velour
Summary: Kaz has been working himself too hard again. Venom is there to help. [MGS Kink Meme fill]





	There's a fragile tension that's keeping us going

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a fill for a prompt from the MGS Kink Meme.  
> The full prompt is as follows: "venom/kaz, set during TPP  
> kaz has been working himself too hard again. his shoulders and neck are a mess of stress knots, not to mention his good limbs are always stiff. venom, somewhere in his subconscious, still retains his knowledge of deep tissue massage... a massage leads to conversation, and conversation leads to the discovery that kaz hasn't had an orgasm since before his capture and torture. venom, caretaker that he is, won't let that stand.  
> would prefer if there was no actual penetrative sex, just venom lovingly getting kaz off with his powerful hands."
> 
> Title from _Fragile Tension_ by Depeche Mode.  
>  Posted also on my [tumblr](https://velvetvvelours.tumblr.com/post/162913625376/theres-a-fragile-tension-thats-keeping-us-going).  
> Comments are always appreciated!

Soldiers salute him as he walks past them, their eyes following his steps. Some of them pay close attention to where Venom is heading, though their curiosity ends as quickly as it begins. They’re not going to gossip about their Boss (well, some of them are, but that’s one of the things impossible to avoid; even life on a military base gets boring sometimes).

V raises his hand to knock on the metal door. He’s returned from a mission nearly an hour ago, took his time in a shower to wash off blood and dirt. He should get some sleep, it’s almost midnight, but something pulls him towards this one particular room where he expects to see a certain person. Perhaps he needs to make sure everything’s fine. Or maybe he can’t admit that even the Boss of the Diamond Dogs has someone he truly misses every time he leaves the motherbase.

Hearing a familiar voice allowing him to enter, V pushes the door open and steps inside.

Kazuhira Miller lifts his head up, glancing at Venom with a hint of surprise in pale blue eyes. Seeing him without his aviators is a rare sight, something Snake secretly cherishes. There’s something fascinating about the Commander’s eyes, a mixture of strong emotions Kaz prefers to hide which is easier when he’s wearing sunglasses covering half of his face.

 “Good to see you’re back, Boss.”

Not only his aviators are missing. His coat is hanging by the door, his beret and leather holster laying on a small cot in the corner of the room. Wearing a white shirt and a red tie he presents an image of a person strikingly different than the one Venom rescued from an enemy camp barely two weeks ago. The right sleeve of his shirt hangs empty, a clear reminder of how much he suffered. By the amount of papers on his desk it’s clear that Commander Miller wasted no time going back to work.

It’s not exactly right, in Venom’s opinion at least. Instead of resting Kaz was up and working the moment he recovered enough to walk around with a crutch. Soldiers admire his dedication; Snake does, too. But he also worries, more with each passing day. And especially when he sees Kaz working late at night, dark circles already visible under his eyes.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit late for paperwork?” Venom asks, one eyebrow raised. Before the Commander can reply, a slight frown already appearing between his brows, Snake raises his hand to silence him. “I know what you’re going to say. But it’s been two weeks, Kaz. _Only_ two weeks. Most people would stay in med bay for at least a month.”

“I’m not most people,” Miller replies in a slightly annoyed tone.

Venom holds back a sigh. _The man can be so stubborn sometimes…_

“Even Ocelot is worried.” It’s an obvious lie but whatever shields his own feelings is worth a shot.

Kaz snorts. “Worried I’ll die before he kills me with his own hands? How thoughtful of him.”

He gives Venom a look, something like a scold but it doesn’t work that well considering how tired and tense he sounds.

“Kaz.” Snake narrows his eye at him. He walks to the desk, considering his options. “Hear me out.”

Miller puts down the pen (it’s a small victory of sorts) and rubs the bridge of his nose. The gesture seems to signify his irritation with the situation, though it only shows off the tension in his every move.

“I’m listening,” he lets out a sigh, eyes looking straight at Snake.

“When was the last time you took a break from all this?” Venom makes a vague gesture in the direction of the stacks of papers and folders. Some of them are marked “MISSION REPORT”, others have lines of numbers typed on them. Just looking at the paperwork gives Venom a headache. He has even more appreciation for the Commander’s work, well aware that without Miller the organization couldn’t even function properly.

Still, there’s no reason to work oneself to death.

“Replacing recovery with working till exhaustion isn’t the best idea,” Venom presses, giving Kaz no time to answer. His own frustration is showing but he doesn’t care. If Kaz doesn’t want to take care of himself, someone should. “All I ask from you is a small break. We can talk or, I don’t know, sit in silence if that’s what you want.”

Miller presses his lips into a thin line. “Alright, Boss,” he gives up, leaning back on his chair. “What do you want to talk about, then? Is that pup you found okay? Everyone’s talking about that dog…”

He idly touches the back of his neck and winces but for a second. It’s enough for Venom to decide what he should do.

“DD’s fine,” he replies, moving to stand behind Kaz’s chair. “I wish I could say the same about you.”

Kaz gives him a questioning look but Venom puts his hands on the Commander’s shoulders, his touch gentle yet firm. “Relax,” he says, standing behind Miller. “Or at least try.”

He starts to rub the tense muscles, fingers kneading firmly into the Commander’s shoulders. His touch is light at first but just as Kaz begins to ease into his hands, he gradually applies more pressure.

“You should let someone from our medical staff have a look at you once in a while,” he says, hoping Kaz can’t hear the worry in his voice. “And then actually _listen_ to their advice.”

“I’ve been… busy,” Kaz attempts an excuse, though he himself has to be aware how weak it sounds.

“M–hmm…” Venom hums. His hands know where and how to touch to relieve tension. They seem to move on their own, making Venom wonder how did he learn all this, and when.

Thinking about it makes him slightly confused; for one fleeting moment he's sure he remembers something, like a memory that doesn't belong to him. He shakes his head; it doesn't matter. What does matter is the fact that it works judging from the way Kaz exhales and tilts his head back, finally giving in. His eyes have drifted shut, his face almost blissful. _At least his frown disappeared_ , Venom muses with a smile.

He moves his good hand to caress Kaz's neck, feeling heat slowly gathering deep inside him. He craves more, but he stills himself knowing this isn't the right time. He shouldn't give in to his wants, not yet at least. Venom Snake is a patient man; he can wait and pretend it doesn't hurt when he leans in for a kiss and Kaz turns his head away. Every time he sees the Commander his longing grows, the intensity of the feeling overwhelming at times. It's not only pure lust, it's something more that Venom can't quite comprehend. But Kaz isn't ready to make the step yet, haunted by his loss and anger. Venom will wait as long as it takes.

But even he gets impatient sometimes.

His hand travels down to undo the Commander's tie, unbutton the shirt to touch the soft skin. He can't help it, seeing Kaz like this, face blushing lightly, lips opening as he lets out a sigh, it stirs something inside him. He needs to touch and feel, if only so little.

Kaz's eyes flutter open. “Boss,” he hesitates, then gently grips Venom's wrist. “I appreciate the gesture, but…”

As much as he tries to sound calm and collected as if he was giving orders to a fellow Diamond Dog soldier, there's a certain tension in his voice. The flush on his face betrays him, and when Venom's eye follows when his hand cannot, he notices an indisputable proof of the Commander's arousal.

“Thanks for the massage,” Kaz says, not letting go of Venom's hand. Perhaps he's not so sure himself what to do.

“How long it’s been? You’re so touch–starved you can’t hide it anymore.”

V knows he shouldn’t. It’s too late, the words already spoken and now he can only await the Commander’s reprimand.

But Kaz isn’t angry. He seems hesitant, like he was considering every option, before he replies in a quiet voice, “After my capture… Since you brought me back here I haven’t been able to…”

He waves his hand, a vague gesture that doesn’t really mean anything. Yet somehow it tells what Miller is too ashamed to explain.

Something twists in Venom’s chest. He leans in to place a kiss on the Commander’s neck, his own body shivering with want at the contact.

“Let me take care of you,” he whispers, lips brushing skin. “This once, Kaz. Do you want me to?”

He waits for what feels like an eternity. Miller slowly nods, breathing “Yes”, making that something inside Venom coil impatiently as if it was about to crush his heart.

As his metal hand touches the skin beneath the shirt Kaz hisses but doesn't protest or asks Venom to stop. V doesn't waste any more time; when his artificial limp gently massages every part of skin he can reach, his good hand quickly unbuckles the Commander's belt.

“Relax,” he whispers, his lips brushing Kaz's jaw. He inhales, his lover's scent is so intoxicating it nearly drives him crazy.

Kaz shivers at the touch. His hand grips the chair so hard his knuckles go white, his body tense again. A soft moan escapes from his lips as Venom unzips his pants and palms his already hard cock through the briefs.

“Breathe, Kaz. I've got you.”

“V...” This single letter sound like a plea, so Venom obediently moves his hand to wrap his fingers around his lover's cock. Kaz takes a shuddery breath. Just few strokes are enough to make him fully hard, and he's already taking raspy breaths, without words begging for release. _You're beautiful, you know?_ Venom presses another kiss to the Commander's neck, too afraid to voice his thoughts.

His thumb caresses the tip of the erection, making Kaz whimper quietly. Venom briefly wonders why Kaz seems so unusually silent; there's something like an echo in his mind, telling him that Kazuhira Miller isn't a quiet lover. He can't remember it clearly, though, memories seem to be jumbled together, so he focuses fully on his lover, paying no more attention to the past.

“Snake,” Kaz breathes, turning his head to search for Venom's lips. He puts his hand on Venom's mechanical limb as if looking for something to hold on to. Their kiss starts gentle but changes, fueled by their desperation.

Venom swallows Miller’s moan as he comes, kissing him without hesitation, pouring all his want and love into the kiss. Few more strokes and the Commander is completely spent, shivering slightly under V's touch. Venom doesn't speak, listening to the ragged rhythm of Kaz's breathing.

“You didn't have to...” Kaz trails off, something akin to embarrassment in his voice. Hot blush spreads down his face and neck. He still holds Venom hand. _A good sign_. The small gesture makes Venom brave enough that words leave his lips before he can stop himself.

“I want to give you more than short moments of pleasure. One day, if you will have me.”

He can't see Kaz's face though he can sense that something changes about him. He lets go of Venom's hand, tension in his shoulders reappears. It's as if the very air around the Commander suddenly changed, creating an invisible barrier pushing Venom away.

“You’re not supposed to be so gentle,” Kaz says, his voice barely a whisper. He seems to speak more to himself than to Venom. The next sentence, however, is certainly for Snake. “Could you leave me alone, please?”

Venom straightens and takes a step back. He nearly howls at the loss of contact.

“Kaz...” he tries but fails, his mind devoid of thoughts. A stabbing pain in his chest makes his voice weak.

“It's okay, Boss. Really. Thank you for what you did. I'd like you to go now.”

His eyes don’t follow Snake as he makes his way to the door, intently fixed at the scattered papers on the desk. Before opening the door, Venom gives Miller one more look, taking in every small detail about him, his flushed skin, still unbuttoned shirt, the thin line of his lips. There’s too much he wants to say, so in the end he doesn’t say anything, silently obeying Kaz’s request. Isn’t that what V’s good at – following orders?

As he exits the room Venom feels his heart is heavy, guilt leaving a bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

 

 


End file.
